the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
4,000 FOLLOWERS!!!!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Thanks Everyone! 4,000 FOLLOWERS!!!! 13 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 3 years ago Holy crap people, 4,000 followers?! MAH GAAAADDDD! What you people see in this channel, I may never know, but thanks everyone!! But there's something else I want to do other than just say thank you. Oh yes. College is a time of discovery, not just in topics and classes you study, but discovering things about yourself. And sometimes, rediscovering something inside you. This past week, I started a radio show with a friend of mine on the radio station at my university. It's called "Hell's Pipes" and it's a station where we pretty much play anything, as long as it gets you moving. There's a new song out that I love by the Queen of Monsters herself called "Perfect Illusion" that I've fallen in love with. Hearing all of this great music people create and sharing it with people is just AWESOME. And it also made me think. You guys have heard Elaina and Catt... But you've never heard me. When I was younger, I used to sing all the time. And apparently, I was very good at it. I don't think they would've let me be in any musicals if I couldn't sing. Or be a part of a choir that performed at the Kennedy Center in just the 4th grade. But I went through hard times the summer after that. And because of a bunch of asshole kids making her life a living hell and making her hate herself... The songbird stopped singing. Until now. I promise right now, that if we reach 5,000 followers... I will sing "Perfect Illusion" on the radio show. “Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear.” ~Ambrose Redmoon Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago If/when we get to 5000, could you throw a recording of you singing here? Or is it possible to hear Hell's pipes online somewhere? I really want to hear your rendition, but radio stations have. You know. Geographical limitations. 6 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Anchestor • 3 years ago Actually, the station IS online! I'll post a working link when I find it on here. 5 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (Holy Marry mother and YAY!!!!!! alskmomepnsd!! 4000!! AH!!! *explodes*) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Awe...sounds like it was pretty harsh if you stopped singing...but at the same time, you did all of that when you were younger?! That's amazing in my eyes! X3 I can't wait to hear the songbird spread her wings and make her voice known once again! X3 (But 4,000 followers?! OH MY GOD!!! XD) 3 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago I think quite a few more have been sharing their voices on here *cue eyebrow raise* If you don't hit 5,000 (unlikely), you could still join us :) You should join us anyway because not singing is sad and damaging to the vocal folds but all that aside! we need you! 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Oh my arceus! (Played to much pokemon recently) I would love to hear you sing, i unfortunately can't sing but what's sad is that you had to stop. But life happens. AND HOLY CRAP 4 THOUSAND! I can't wait in till the songbird starts singing again. I shall eagerly await the day. 4 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Sitting next to Helen on the bus, "oh, we have 4,000 followers now." "We have 4,000 followers?!" try to guess who said what �� 3 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago "If" we reach? I believe it should say "when" we reach! You'd better warm up your voice, my friend, I'm looking forward to it! 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts • 3 years ago I'm delightfully excited for this. Prep yourself, friend, because I will drag others into this hell just so we can hear that musical voice! 3 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago 4.000 followers?? i still remember when this was only a little group! and i can't simply wait until we reach the 5.000! 4 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago WHAT, YOU'RE GONNA SING????? YAY!!! 3 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago YOU'RE GOING TO SING!!!!! XD That would truly be an honor!! Also 4,000?!? We're multiplying like rabbits!! 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! I WANNA HEAR YOU SING!) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy